The last blossom to bloom
by There'sHopeInYourEyes
Summary: In which Sakura has run away from home to protect her father, to go fight in japans army. And which Itachi is the Captain for the new recruits; who trains and leads them with an unforgiving iron fist. (Naruto version of Mulan.)
1. The Dishonor

**Hey guys. :3 So I know I should be finishing my other stories. . I've just been gone so long, I feel it's time to start fresh. So this story will be a bit like Mulan, except VERY different. I will be running a poll for those of you who are reading this first chapter. Please review saying which choice you prefer. Either she will go to the army claiming to be a woman already, OR she will be found out as a woman. But in this story I am deciding to change them from kicking her out of the army, so we can get ITASAKU fluff going on. AMIRIGHT? :D The next chapter depends on your opinions! Also should we keep Mushu? I was thinking about turning him into one of Tsunade's slugs :3.**

* * *

><p>I woke up stretching and yawning, drowsiness evident in my entire being. I took a few moments to open my eye's to the bright world around me, satisfied with sleeping in a few extra minutes. I ran to the kitchen to grab a bowl of rice, sneaking back to my bedroom to enjoy it in peace. As I ate in contempt, I copied my notes to my wrist. Since I had turned 18 in the spring, today I was meeting my match maker. To be quite honest the idea of being forced to marry a man a strange woman choose for me felt unfair. Undignified. Shouldn't I be the one to choose who I loved? However, that is not how it works. I did not want to dishonor my family. I sighed, reading off the last note of the lessons I was to recite.<p>

"Punctual." _Wait a moment punctual? PUNCTUAL? _ "I'M LATE." I rushed out of my room, skidding my bare feet against the wooden floors, as I grabbed my father's tea. I raced across the field, spilling a bit of green tea here and there. I noticed my Father meditating in our ancestors memorial place. I came to a halt, to pour him the tea.

"Good morning Father. " He looked up at me, his one eye showing behind his mask. His silver hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"Sakura you should already be gone!" His stern voice came. I winced, knowing this fact already.

" I – I was just leaving now!" I backed out of the shrine, tripping over a chicken. The beast let out a loud shriek, as feather flew everywhere. I jumped back up, bowing and saying my apologies, before taking full speed ahead to get to the stables. My lungs on fire, my feet burning, I jumped onto my horse.

"YAH!". Off into town we rode. As I came into town, I saw my mother Rin waiting outside for me. Her face was cross. VERY cross. I gulped, as the stable people came for my horse. My mother escorted me into the beauty shop.

"Sakura you're late . ." I winced again, my pink hair flopped around me from my bumpy ride, full of chicken feathers. The beautician stared me up and down with an amused tone in her eye's.

"I've seen worse." They grabbed me with surprisingly strong arms for mature women, and stripped me of my clothing. I panicked feeling violated, and unsure. _Hey that hurts. Don't poke me there. AH that TICKLES._

**SPLASH.**

A frigged cold shock went through my body, as I rose to the surface of the bath tub in shock. I shivered uncontrollably. I stared at my mother in disbelief.

"It's freezing in here." My mother scoffed at me, giving me a warning look. "It would have been warm had you been on time." I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her. Rough hands grabbed at my every limb, cleaning scrubbing, pulling at my hair, dipping my head back into the freezing water. I've never felt so violated in my entire life. At that moment Granny Tsunade walked in, her big breasts bouncing as she walked in. She examined the work being done.

"She's looking pretty good." She beamed at my mother, who smiled back. They scrubbed my arm. "Sakura what is this?" My attention jerked back to my mother. I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Ohhhhh, uhhh those . . notes?" she gave me a disapproving look, as they took me out of the tub. They dressed me, tugging me this way and that. Wrapping my kimono too tight. I let out a gasp for air, trying to suck the life back into my lungs. They painted my face and fixed my hair.

Granny Tsunade took me aside. She gave me a once over before taking something out of their pocket.

"A shot of sake for nerve". She shoved it down my throat. "TSUNADE"! My mother exclaimed. She ignored her. "And a cricket for luck." She put a little cage under my kimono belt.

"I tested it gambling this morning." Granny Tsunade winked at me, before walking away for my mother to look at me. My mind felt a bit hazy after the shot, my chest warm and fiery. I looked up at the rest of the women in waiting leaving to meet the matchmaker. My mother and Tsunade shooed me, as I grabbed my umbrella, and walked quickly to the end of the line. My heart was racing in the cavity of my chest. I was sure the girl in front of me could hear it. I tried to keep my chin at the same level as the girls walking in front of my, walking with my back as straight as possible.

The girls spread out into a circle in front of the matchmakers house, as we all bowed and pulled our umbrella's out in front of us. I heard a door creak open, as I felt my heart rise up into my throat.

"Sakura Haruno." _THAT'S ME! Oh god that's me . . what do I do? What do I say? I thought she'd call someone else first. . _

"Present!." I stood up trying to smile bright. The woman gave me an incredulous look. I heard the crowd around me murmur. _**That's not what you're supposed to say baka!**_

"Speaking without permission." She shook her head disapprovingly. I covered my face with my hand, as I hurried inside the house, not even glancing at the woman who'd called my name. The woman was very curvy, with a large frame. She stood about 4 inches taller than I. She circled around me like a vulture waiting for a corpse to rot. My brow twitched in discomfort.

"Too skinny." I did my best to keep my face passive. _Excuse me for living. __**Did I just feel something move on my back? **_I silently panicked as she walked to the other side of the room, as the cricket jumped in front of me. I tried catching it before she saw me. As she turned around I stuck it into my mouth. _I have a cricket in my mouth, oh gross. _

"Recite the final admonition." I nod at her smiling.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm." I whip out my fan, and spit out the cricket behind it. I fanned myself, trying not to get nauseous.

"Welll . . . . ?" She impatiently urged.

"Fulfill your duties calmly and re...f—" I looked at my arm with the smeared writing. " spectfully. Reflect before you snack." _WHAT?_I looked quickly back down at my arm. "ACT! This shall bring you honor

and glory. " I sighed, rapidly waving the fan across my face.

She snatched my arm, grabbing the fan from my hands. She looked on the back of it looking for notes. Not finding any she walked towards the table she had set out. Walking behind it to face me she spread her hands out before her.

"Pour the tea. " She pushed a simple white tea pot towards me. I grabbed it gently with my hands.

"To please your future in-laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity." The matchmaker rubbed her chin in thought. Ink spreading across her face. I stared at her in complete shock. I looked down to see I had poured some tea on the table. _Baka! _ I poured tea into the cup this time.

"and refinement. You must also be poised." _Shit! The cricket is in the cup! _As I tried to grab the cup the woman grabbed it from me.

"Um pardon me." I said quietly.

"AND SILENT!" She said in annoyance. As I reached for the tea cup, the cricket jumped up, jumping into her chest.

"WOOO ." Her face was shocked. As the cricket jumped around in her shirt, she screamed jumped around trying to get it off. Behind her she landed backwards in a lump of coals from the fire she had made for the tea.

"Hot hot, put it out!" Without thinking I grabbed my fan trying to put out the ember. A flash of flame burst from her behind as the flame got bigger. _Oh god what have I done? _

"Woooaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!". She danced around the house, trying to fan her butt with her hands. She ran outside trying to get someone to help her. I rushed for the tea, and threw the liquid over her. I caught eye's with Granny Tsunade and my mother before the woman turned to me. She jabbed a finger at me in pure anger.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE DISGRACE. YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE, BUT YOU WILL **NEVER ** BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOUR. " She stalked back inside and slammed the doors behind her. The people around us whispered and shuffled out of the area. My mother and granny Tsunade looked at me with disappointment. I rushed past them both, hurrying over to the stable area. I grabbed the horse's reigns and galloped off towards the house. Burning confusion rippled through me as I went home in dismay.

* * *

><p><em>Of course you're not meant to be a bride. You're clumsy, and you have pink hair. Who would like pink hair? <em>By the time I got home I felt numb inside. I lead my horse towards the stables, as my father caught my eye. He smiled at me brightly with hope in his eye's. A pang filled my heart. I could not look into those hopeful eye's without guilt and dread. I moved my horse's face in front of my own as I walked away. I left the stables after I had brushed my horse down and set him up, walking into our backyard feeling at a loss for myself. I went into our ancestors memorial. I bent down to pray asking for guidance. I looked up into my reflection, seeing all the beautiful makeup on my face.

_I don't even look how I feel on the inside. _I wiped the make up off with my sleeve, trying to remove the mask from my face. I couldn't hide who I am inside no matter how hard I try. Though I look beautiful on the outside, inside I don't feel I know the person I see in the reflection at all. Getting up slowly, I walked into the house, silently into my room. I didn't know where to go from here.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short! But I kind of can't go onto the next part without you're idea's. So please please tell me what you'd like! Does Sakura go in as a man? Or does is she discovered as one later and is allowed to stay? Does mushu stay or does he end up a slug? And what should we name the horse? (I don't want to match the story up too much. Cause I dunn wanna be sued ladies and gents.) <strong>


	2. The Ancestors Must be Crazy!

**I apologize for not updating in a while. College has had me extremely busy. But I plan to update this way more often now that my mojo is back. :3 constructive reviews are seriously awesome, and as an author I'd like to make my readers happy. So feel free to leave some idea's, or even some grammatical fixes in the reviews. It's been a while since I've wrote, and I'm a little out of practice. So ANYWAYS here is the next chapter. I shall be updating every Sunday. Perhaps more often since I have a five hour break between classes next semester coming up -_- joy . . . HOWEVER I WILL be posting the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow, in an apology for my absence. And I shall include a bit of ItaSaku in it as well. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Now. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Mulan.**

* * *

><p>I sat underneath the tree of my name sake. <em>Sakura. I am not even deserving of such a name. Such a beautiful and elegant flower, and here I am the clumsy wilting blossom. <em>I had come outside, feeling trapped within the confines of my room. My mother and granny Tsunade had just gotten home. I preferred to be out lost within my own self inflicting thoughts, rather than to hear the whispers throughout the house. Ones that were obviously not meant for me to hear, but inevitably would reach my keen ears. It was some time that I found myself staring up at those sakura blossoms, as petals fell silently to the ground beneath them. Kissing the earth one last time, as they settled upon it in their last attempt at beauty on this earth before their demise. My father interrupted my dark thoughts as he sat next to me, his walking cane placed in-between us. He stayed silent for a moment, perhaps pondering his words.

"My, what beautiful blossoms we have this year." It took all of my self-control not to snort at the man. He seemed to take in my disgruntled appearance. He looked up, pointing his finger just above me. "It seems that we have a late bloomer." He turned to look at me, his visible eye crinkling with love. "But I will bet you, that when that flower blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." I hadn't even the chance to respond, before loud thunderous drums echoed off the walls of our garden. My father jumped to his feet, his body going tense.

"Father what is it . . ?" He turned away from me, and began to walk away without looking in my direction.

"Sakura, stay inside." He left me behind, without any explanation. Concerned and curious I followed behind him, wondering what on earth could be going on. Grandma Tsunade caught me following him. She stopped me, and understanding my obvious questions, she motioned inside towards a low wall. Realization ran through me as I went towards it, placing my small hands on top of it. I pulled my weight up, fighting against the gravity below me as I poked my head up over the wall. Before my eye's laid the imperial army. My heart was pounding against my chest, and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. _No . . ._

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded Konoha! By order of the Hokage, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army. "

A murmur of no's echoed my very thoughts throughout the crowd of people surrounding the army. "The Chow Family! The Yee Family!" A young man walked up to the man on the horse who was reading off the names. I scrutinized his appearance. He was wearing round black glasses, and a bandana with the Konoha Crest upon it.** The young man stood in front of him.

"I will serve the Hokage in my father's place." The young man walked away bravely, though I could see his entire body tense as he walked back into his own home. The man with the glasses went back to his list.

"The Haruno Family!"

_NO! _"No!" I couldn't watch him as he walked over to the man to accept his scroll. I ran out from behind the wall blinded by my own panic. My father bowed, about to reach for the scroll.

"I am ready to serve the Hokage." My heart fell into my stomach. Blind with rage and uncertainty I ran up to them.

"Father you can't go." He spun around, whipping his silver hair about. His visible grey eye filled with anger and was that a bit of hurt behind them?

"Sakura.." He warned. I could not just stand here and watch this injustice go by. I looked up at the man, who was staring at me in disbelief. "Please sir my father has already served …"

"SILENCE!" I was cut off by his sudden outburst. I could hear my mother shifting uncomfortable as we were making a scene. He looked to my father. "You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue when in a man's presence." He sneered at me with disgust in his eyes. My father didn't even turn to look at me again.

"Sakura you dishonor me." Those words slapped me in the face. I had already done this twice today. Had I forgotten my place in this world? I bowed my head holding back the tears that threatened to pour out of me. Instead I bit my tongue, and walked away as the man turned back to my father finally handing him the scroll that would seal his fate. "Report tomorrow at the camp."

I could hear the disgusting man continue to read the names off the list behind me as I made my way back to my room where I could sit in silence to sort out my terrified thoughts. "The Chu Family! The Chang Family! The Yong Family!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening as I walked down the hall, I caught my father in his bedroom out of the corner of my eye. He opened his closet revealing his armor from the previous war, his walking stick out of hand. I hid behind the paper door, watch him with one eye quietly. He unsheathes his katana, practicing his techniques. At first he swayed like the breeze moving in calculated fluid motions, but the moment he put his bad leg back down he fell. Clasping onto the pillar of his room, and gasping for air he held on with a concerned look on his face. I knew that look, as I had seen it many times in the young men when they left off to war. He was signing his death. I ran back into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I didn't leave until dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>At the dinner table we all avoided each other. Eating in silence, avoiding eye contact. My mother's face was solemn and I could see her inner conflict. I watched and waited, just waiting for her to say something, anything. I looked to granny Tsunade. She held back her words as well. Were they going to just sit back and watch him leave? I finished pouring everyone's tea. No one even acknowledged that I had refilled their cups. I took my cup hoping a sip of tea would perhaps relax my nerves. As I sipped it, I opened one eye to look back again at my father. He ate in silence still yet, not even attempting to make what was possibly our last meal together meaningful. <em>If I lose him, I don't want to have any regrets later about this moment. <em>It wasn't fair to him. He had served in the army already, and had paid his dues. The army knew that he had been injured . . .

"You shouldn't have to go!" I snapped, slamming my cup down against the table. Hot scolding tea spilled out onto my soft hands. I didn't even feel the pain.

"Sakura!" I wasn't about to allow him to put me down again. "There are plenty of young men to fight for Konoha!" My eye's met with his as the flames in both of ours danced. He gave the answer and noble man in Konoha would,

"It is an honor to fight for my country and my family". I almost threw my tea at him. Almost. "So you will die for honor." I scoffed.

"I will die for what is right." _There IS nothing RIGHT about this! _"But if you . . "

"I KNOW MY PLACE!" I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped in my sitting position. His words had never been so harsh towards me. He was always quiet and calculating. He always gave me justified reason, and calculated responses to my questions. "It is time you learned yours." I stared at him in disbelief. The tears threatened to break from my eyes at any moment. Both my mother and grandmother looked away from me, silent as ever. I jumped from the table and ran out to our garden the tears on my face mixing into the rain. I found our dragon statue, and climbed inside of it, in an attempt to keep myself from getting drenched as the hot salty tears ran down my face. These would be my last memories of my father.

I saw my mother's and father's shadows dance among the window of the room we were just eating in. He went reach out for her, in an attempt to embrace her. I watched as she moved away, her hands flying to her face. _She's crying._ She ran out of the room. I saw my father stand there for a moment, before leaning over to blow out the candles. The image of him vanished, just like it seemed he would vanish from my life. I laid my head back down onto my knees, the tears resurfacing. I was ready to give up all hope. _If he had only had a son, my brother would be going to war right now. A young man would have a better chance of surviving. But no, they only had a daughter._ Something suddenly clicked in my head. _But what if he DID have a son. The son could fight in his place. _I thought of how I didn't even know who I was today. How I felt so lost in this world. _I will only continue to bring heart ache and dishonor on my family, as I have already done today. _I got up, pulling myself out of my self-pity. I would not cry anymore. I could not sit around and watch as this injustice befell my father. He was worth so much more, than I myself am to this world. I ran through the rain to my ancestor's shrine, lighting incense and placed it upon the small dragon incense holder. I quickly prayed asking them to watch over me.

I ran into the house, then quietly snuck into my parent's room. They were both asleep. I reached over my father's side, silently grabbing the scroll. He snored, and my I held my breath, not daring to move. As I realized he was not awake, I walked silently over to his armor. Looking over my shoulder at the two sleeping forms, I had finally made up my mind that this was the right thing to do. I silently took the hook the armor was sitting on, and removed it slowly. A small metallic clang rang out. My father snored again, almost causing me to drop the entire set of armor. _Now is NOT the time to be clumsy. _I put the scroll in my mouth, biting down on it in order to hold it in place; as I then grabbed his sword. Silently backing up out of their room I made my way to my room. I undressed quickly, starting to bind my chest. I then attempted to put on my father's armor. I slid into the slightly too big pants, and shirt. I stared at the armor for a brief moment, trying to figure out which part goes where. I stared at myself in the sword, green eye's staring back determined. Holding my thick pick hair in my hands, I slid the sword across it. My hair fell to the floor in a silent promise to myself that there was no turning back now.

After fumbling around with different parts of the armor, and finally getting them on I made my way to the stables. Upon seeing me my horse lashed out, trying to kick me as I grabbed his reigns.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay it's me." Hearing my voice his ear's perked up, clam settling over him. I looked over my shoulder, as I walked him out of his stall. _Goodbye mom, dad, Granny Tsunade. _One last surge of courage surged through me as I jumped onto my horse.

"YAH!"

* * *

><p>Tsunade woke with a fright. Something was wrong. She got up, something telling her to look into Sakura's room. Without even thinking about why, she ran to her room. Sakura wasn't there. Tsunade ran a hand through her hair. She ran into her daughter's room. "Sakura is gone!"<p>

Kakashi awoke with a start, pushing himself up. He stared at the cherry blossom on his night stand. Jumping up out of bed, he grabbed his walking stick. He felt his wife get up behind him as well, but he was already at the door to the closet. His armor was gone. Panic and hope both mixing through him as he prayed that she had not left yet he ran through the house, making his way to the front gate of the house. He stumbled in his haste as he reached the outside, splashing into a puddle. The rain pouring down upon them all as Tsunade and Rin caught up. Rin bent down and put her hand out to Kakashi helping him up.

"We must go after her, she could be killed!" Rin's face was sick with worry. Her normal fiery eye's dull, as the rain reflected against them. Kakashi put his arm around her, pulling her close in attempts to comfort her, but perhaps also himself. "If I reveal her, she will be." Kakashi felt Rin shiver in his arms, turning her face away. Tsunade looked away from the couple, thinking about where Rin had hid her Sake.

"Please ancestors, watch over our Sakura."

Somewhere on her horse, galloping in the pouring rain; Sakura sneezed.

* * *

><p>The great ancestor of the Haruno family awakened suddenly from his statue. He Looked at the small dragon statue with disdain. "Mushu awaken." The statue shakes and smokes as it is brought to life. The little dragon stretched outwards, his golden eye's looking around the room, iris's adjusting to the dark.<p>

"I live! So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there."

"Mushu . ."

"And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE! Grr ... arrgh ..." the dragon begins to make himself seem fierce, his claws raised above his head, teeth poised in a threatening position.

The great ancestor annoyed by the dragon's antics clears his throat. He then points to the statues around them, signaling Mushu to pay attention. "Mushu! These are the family guardians. They ..." The great ancestor awaits his response with a pointed look. The dragon slumps over in slight defeat.

"Protect the family."

"And you, O Demoted One ..." The great ancestor sneers"

"I ring the gong." The dragon slumps a bit more, his red scales seeming to dull.

"That's right. Now, wake up the Ancestors ..." The little dragon sighs, standing up with his gong in his hand. "One family reunion coming right up." He begins to bang on the gong annoyingly loud, pacing back and forth "Okay, people! People! Look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing."

The ancestors of the Haruno family rise, anger apparent on all their faces. "I knew it, I knew it. That Sakura was a troublemaker from the start."

"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family!"

"She's just trying to help her father!"

"But if she's discovered, Kakashi will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!"

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm!"

"My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!"

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists!"

"No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!" The several Ancestors continued to argue, their voices ringing even louder. "Let a guardian bring her back!"

A heavy man suddenly grabs Mushu and swings him to a statue. "Yes! Awaken the most cunning!"

Another man yanks Mushu into his own hands, swinging him to another statue. "No! The swiftest!" they began to play ball with him in their hands, as they each argued over which guardian to use.

"No, send the wisest!"

"SILENCE! We will send the most powerful of all." All the ancestors looked to their great ancestor, his gaze silencing anyone who objected.

The little dragon laughs, preening himself as he walks over with confidence. "Okay, okay, I get the hint. I'll go." The entire shrine echo's with laughter, as all the ancestors laugh in his face.

"Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here!" His little face was full of determination, as he swung his head back, a tiny flame reflecting off of his red scales as it shot across the room/ "Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point." The great ancestor looks at him in annoyance, holding up his hand to motion for him to be silent. "You had your chance to protect the Haruno Family."

The heavy man spoke up. "Your misguidance led Haruno Thang to disaster!" A man in the corner held his decapitated head in his hand, looking pointedly at Mushu. "Yeah . . Thanks." Hiding his remorse, the dragon stood up as tall as he could.

"And your point?

"The point is, we will be sending a REAL dragon to retrieve Sakura." The great ancestor was officially tired of the dragon's antics. The dragons head spun around so fast, his neck cracked. "What? What?! I'm a real dragon!"

"You're not even worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon!" The look on the great ancestors face left no room for argument.

"So you'll get back to me on the job thing." The dragon's remark wasn't a question. The great ancestor throws the gong at him, hitting him in the face, coughing him to fall off of his perch and onto the floor. Grabbing the gong, the little dragon marches out of the shrine, grumbling under his breath.

"Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you." Mushu came upon the stone dragon. "Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Sakura! C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon!" the dragon's gold eye's perceives the stone dragon as he remains asleep. Annoyed already, Mushu climbs up the stone dragon, dragging his gong with him. " Hello? Helloooo? HELLO! " Rage filled his entire being, the fire in his belly steaming up. Without though he slaps the stone dragon across the face with the gong. The statue's ear pops off, landing in Mushu's hand. Mushu quickly panics trying to place the ear back onto the statue. Mushu feels a rumbling below him, hoping that the stone dragon is awakening. The entire statue collapses, Mushu pops out from under the debris.

"Uh ... Stoney? Stoney ...?" He picks up the statues head. "Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!"

"Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened?" Mushu jumps in his scales. He holds up the statues head above him over the bushes.

"Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Sakura! Did- did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon?" Mushu spoke nervously.

"Go! The fate of the Haruno family rests in your claws." The great ancestor's voice rang out over the garden.

"Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face." The statue head becomes suddenly heavy for the little red dragon. It starts to lean backwards, pulling him down with it. As the dragon tries to regain composure, he falls back; rolling down a hill. "Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something." He sits up, looking at the statue head. "That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road." The cricket comes into view, sitting in front of Mushu. The little red dragon's golden eyes land on the little bug, prepared to make it his meal.

"Chirp." The dragon becomes outraged.

"Go GET her! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back in the Temple!" He stops and pounders this for a second. " Waitaminute! That's it! I make Sakura a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man." Mushu begins to run in the direction he knew Sakura would be in. His connection to her through ancestry leading hisway.

"Chirp."

"And what makes you think you're coming?"

"Chirp"

"You're LUCKY? Do I look like a sucker to you?"

"Chirp."

"What do you mean, a loser? What if I pop one of your antennae off and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, or me?"

"Chirp." Deciding to make the cricket his breakfast, Mushu chases the cricket out of the garden.

* * *

><p>I sat a few miles outside of the camp feeling nervous. I mean, I have PINK hair. Why this didn't concern me before is unfathomable. <em>It's okay I just have to act like a man. It's not so hard ne? <em> Except that being a woman of my age, I hadn't really been around many men. . . I turned to my horse.

"Okay okay how about this." I cleared my voice, trying to make it deeper. "Uh, hey there, where do I sign in? I see you have a sword there. I have one to. They're very manly and . . . " The horse whinnied loudly, sounding almost as if it was in a fit of laugher, rolling along the ground. My eyebrow twitched. Khan was silenced when my shoe hit him in the face.

"I'm working on it okay!" Khan stared at me pointedly. It seemed as though his eyes stared at my hair. "Oh who am I fooling? It would be a miracle to get into the army!"

A large flame rose from behind a rock, a large dragon shadow flickering across the rock behind it. "Did I her someone ask for a miracle? Let me hear you say ahhh." I screamed, ducking to my knee's, putting my heads over my head as though that would protect me from the loud deep voice.

"Close enough!" I started hyperventilating. "a ghost. . ." I squeaked. I heard Khan snort behind me in agreement.

"Get ready, Sakura, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade. So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death!" I sat up, hearing the fact that my ancestors sent this voice.

"Who are you?" I said unsure. My voice cracked. I sounded like a lost child. _I AM a lost child._

"Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu." The little red dragon crawled out from behind the rock. I stared at him in shock. _Clearly this is some sort of sick joke?_

"Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh? " Khan getting over his shock, jumps on top of the little dragon, stomping all over him. I pushed Khan away, looking at the now crumpled dragon.

"My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" I said with amusement. It took all my self-control not to laugh at my bad luck.

"Hey, dragon, DRAGON, not lizard. I don't do that tongue-thing." He proceeded to slither his tongue out in example. I was at a loss for words. Clearly this being wasn't kidding. "You're ... um ..."

"Intimidating? All inspiring?" His golden eye's looked up at me with pride.

"Tiny!"

"Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright. Khan snaps at the dragons offending pointing finger. "DOWN, Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor. _ HE CAN SEE WHAT?_ Without thought I slapped the creature.

"Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this." He turns towards a cricket I hadn't seen previously. "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-" _Oh no!_

"Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just.. nervous. I've never done this before."

"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" I nodded, prepared to listen. "Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Crickee, get the bags!" He turns to Khan " Let's move it heifer!" I snickered as I saw my horse's ears go back, as his mouth snapped next to the little dragons head. This was going to be an interesting day at least.

* * *

><p><strong>And since the next chapter is going to be extremely long, and full of our hot commander Itachi, I shall leave you with this as I start typing out the next bit. Sorry this part it so much like the movie. I happen to love this scene and I wanted to keep it. However from here on forth the story shall take a much different turn. ^-^ So here is the last chapter that will follow the movie so closely. The next chapter will be posted either tonight or tomorrow. But I am however going to start writing it now, as soon as this posts. thank you for those who have waited.<strong>

**** The man on the horse was Ebisu, the man who watches Konohamaru in the beginning of Naruto. He will be replacing Chi Fu,**


	3. Men are disgusting!

**After re-reading the last two chapters I have come to realize that when I work with a story line, it limits my actual writing ability. So thankfully I will no longer be following the story line of the actual movie so closely now. I shall eventually go back and re-edit those chapters, but for now *cracks knuckles* I am going to give this chapter everything I've got, and it shall come from the heart.**

* * *

><p>I was a sight to see as I walked towards the camp site. Pink hair up in a bun, dragon on my back, a cricket on his back with a horse angrily following in tow. I had my chest puffed out (To Mushu's recommendation) and was trying my best to walk like a man. Underneath the heavy armor I was suffocating in the heat. Sweat pooled down my back, and I could almost feel Mushu's face of disgust against my skin. I snorted at the thought.<p>

As I walked forward I noticed all the men around me, as they talked with one another. I slowed as I watched a man unashamedly pick his nose, he looked down to inspect the large green mush that had protruded. He then proceeded to eat it. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"They're disgusting" I felt a quiver of what I could only describe as amusement in my back.

"No they're men. And you're going to have to act just like them. So pay attention!" I stared at my finger, imagining to pretend to follow the man's actions. My face went a bit green as I continued to walk ahead. _I don't care if the penalty is death, having a cricket in my mouth was enough. I am never eating ANYTHING out of my nose. _

Suddenly a bright yellow mass shot out towards me, stopping just inches from my face. His blue eye's squinted scrutinizing me. His cheeks reminded me of a cat. _Oh god we have been discovered! How is this possible? Already. . I just got here! I've failed before I even began. _

I was awoken from my thoughts as he leaned in closure taking in a wiff. _What the actual fuck?! _Surprised at my inner language being so vile, I was momentarily distracted by my inner conflict.

"What kind of man has pink hair anyways?" He continued to size me up. "I . . .uh." Another man came up beside us, his dark hair matching his dark eyes. I stared at him as he began to size me up as well.

"I don't think I can do this." I whispered to Mushu. The raven haired man stared at me for a moment, then turned to the blonde. "We have more important things to worry about than the color of this guy's hair Naruto."

The blonde shook his head. "But Sasuke he smells like strawberry . . " He leaned in and smelled me again. Completely freaked out I punched him in the face.

"THERE YOU GO SAKURA. NOW YOUR GETTING IT." Somehow I doubted Mushu knew what he was talking about as the blonde named 'Naruto' rubbed his cheek, rising to his feet rather quickly. His fist raised over his shoulder. In a panic I ducked. The blonde surprised by the sudden movement, was unable to stop his momentum. He fell onto the raven haired man named 'Sasuke'.

The entire camp went silent as their lips met. _OH DEAR GOD!_ Their faces went from shocked, to disgust. They quickly separated gagging, and then shot me looks of murder. Just as they sprung, another man came out. He was very round with long reddish brown hair, with little pink spirals on his cheeks. He grabbed both men by the arms. "Guys I think it was an accident. Remember the breathing exercises Shikamaru taught you."

Both men relaxed, breathing deeply. The man named Sasuke turned towards me. "You're not even worth my time you pansy."

I felt the shivering of outrage on my back.

"PANSY?! COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU CHICKEN BUTT!" I squeaked as the man came snarling towards me. "Damn it Mushu". I whispered. _ His hair does rather resemble the back side of a chicken though . . ._

I did what any sane person would do in my situation. I ran. The two men Naruto and Sasuke chased after me, pushing aside whoever was in their path. The men being pushed began attacking the person next to them believing their neighbor to have been the one to instigate the fight. Testosterone levels were suddenly extremely high as the entire camp broke out into a fight. I dropped to my knees, covering my head with my hands, trying to withstand all the kicks and punches flying over my tiny body. Men shouted and screamed profanities I had never even hear of in my life.

"Well at least you know how to make an entrance." It took all of my self-control (which I was slowly losing) not to turn the dragon into stew at that very moment.

* * *

><p>Fugaku Uchiha stood proudly in front of his eldest son Itachi Uchiha. He turned his attention to the board below them, symbolizing the different areas of the reign Konoha in Japan. He slid a piece across the board which signified the huns, stopping it at each place they have already attacked.<p>

"The Huns have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Fire Country Pass and stop Oruchimaru before he destroys this village." Fugaku looked up to make such his son had paid attention.

"Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises." The man in the round sunglasses beamed at Fugaku as though waiting for a reward. Fugaku ignored the man, turning again to his son.

"You will stay and train the new recruits. When Ebisu believes you're ready, you will join us ... Captain." He said with a hint of pride towards Itachi.

"Captain?" Though his son hardly ever showed any emotion, there was a slight hint of surprise lighting his features. It seemed however that he was not the only one surprised.

"Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience?" Ebisu looked bewildered, and a bit ruffled at the proclamation of Itachi being captain. Fugaku gave Ebisu a stare that read 'do not question me'. Ebisu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, fidgeting in discomfort under the penetrating gaze.

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques ... an impressive military linuage ... I believe Itachi will do an excellent job." Itachi bowed his head.

"I will, thank you sir." Fugaku nodded at him. He then turned to Ebisu. "I will expect a report in three weeks."

"Believe me, I won't leave anything out. Ebisu turned to look at Itachi with a smirk. However if Itachi had noticed, Ebisu couldn't tell. Fugaku lead them out of the tent, walking out into utter chaos befalling the camp. Fugaku looked pointedly at his son, getting onto his horse. "Good luck captain. YAH!" Itachi watched his father ride off.

"Good luck father." Itachi turned towards the chaos unfolding before his eyes. Ebisu came up beside him with his scroll. "Day one."

* * *

><p>"SOILDERS!" Suddenly everyone stood in one single line, the fighting ending immediately. Even more suddenly there was a space around me, as I looked up from my cowering position.<p>

"HE STARTED IT". They all pointed at me. _What? I didn't do anything! This is all Mushu's fault! _A man walked over to me. His ebony hair and eye's reminded me of the man named Sasuke. I stood up awkwardly, my head bowed in submission.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." His voice was monotone, and yet somehow it carried more authority in it than my father's. It took all of my will not to turn and run right then.

"Sorry . ." I coughed, remembering to change my voice into a lower pitch only after the fact. _**Baka! **_"I mean, sorry you had to see that. But you know how it is when you get those manly urges ... just gotta KILL something." I puffed my chest out like Mushu had told me to, looking him dead in the eye.

"What is your name?" _ My name?! HOW DID I NOT COME UP WITH THIS BEFORE COMING HERE. Oh yeah, hello sir my name is Sakura and I'm here to kill people. I'm not a woman. No not at all. _His expectant stare brought me out of my thoughts.

"uh...um...uh..."

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" The man who was on the horse the day they called my father stood next to Itachi, staring at me intently.

"I've got a name ... and it's a boy's name, too."

"How about ah-chu". Mushu said. Hearing the sound the man who looked like Sasuke stared at me.

"Ah-chu?" Very lightly Mushu snickered. "Gesuintite! Hee hee ... I kill myself."

"Mushu…" I warned.

"Mushu?" He was losing his patience. _Think Sakura._

"Haku. My name is Haku." _That's my cow's name. Shit. I just named myself after a cow. _I grimaced at the vulgar word I used. _Ever since I've gotten here my language has gotten quiet colorful. _I scowled at my thoughts.

"Let me see your conscription notice." I took the scroll out from my armor and handed it to him, the blood rushing in my head. _ Please let this work._

"Kakashi? THE Kakashi?"

"I didn't know Kakashi had a son." The sunglassed man added with a pondering look. "You resemble his daughter though" He starting staring at me very closely.

"She's my twin and er, he ... doesn't talk about me much." I attempted to spit, but I couldn't get it out of my mouth. The spit hung there from my lips before I accidently sucked it back up into my mouth. I went green. _Dear kami what the hell was that._

"I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic!" Ebisu whispered to Itachi. I suddenly heard the crowd around us laugh. _What's so funny?_

The raven haired man turned to the crowd surrounding the scene. "Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Haku, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins." He walked off into a tent, leaving me alone with the men around me.

I looked around noticing the rice all over the ground. _When did that happen? _Everyone around me groaned shooting me death stares. I caught a blue eye, as the blonde man Naruto gave me a look as if to say "this isn't over pinky". I gulped as I started picking up the rice around my vicinity.

"Man we need to work on your people skills." It was then that I started to plan Mushu's very death as I mumbled angrily about stupid dragons and their unhelpful suggestions. After cleaning for a bit, my mind wondered to the man in the tent. There was something about that him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Thinking about him made my face feel hot, and my head feel fuzzy.

"Man it's hot in this armor." I murmured. I felt a little head nod in agreement behind me, and a little chirp followed suit.

* * *

><p>By the time we had gotten every single little grain of rice up, the sun had started going down behind the mountains in the distance. Its golden rays giving the world a new glow. I stretched, my back cracking from being bent over for so many hours. The smell of fresh rice and fish danced across my senses. I followed the smell to the line of men waiting to be served their rations. I felt a small tummy grumble behind me and realized the little dragon must be hungry.<p>

I sat in line for the next thirty minutes thinking about my family at home. How worried they must be. How angry. Were they enjoying a nice meal right now? Would granny Tsunade be gulping down sake? Then suddenly the image of our Captain (as I have learned is named Uchiha Itachi) came into my mind. It must have been the fact that I was so close to the food, because it suddenly got hot and uncomfortable.

_I hope I'm not sick . . ._ my train of thought was broken as my plate suddenly got heavier. I bowed to the chef, thanking him for the food. He must recognize me from the incident earlier, as he gave me an annoyed face. I moved out of the line before he could change his mind and snatch the food back away from me._ Everyone is so friendly around here. _

I walked back to my assigned tent, Khan waiting for my arrival. I noted that someone had already fed him, his left over grain scattered across the floor. I bent down into my tent, siting crossed legged onto the floor. I peeked my head out, making sure no one was around. _Everyone is too tired. _Mushu slipped out from my armor. He wiped a puddle of sweat off of his scales.

"We are going to have to find a way to keep you a little cooler" His dragon face was curled into that of an almost humanistic scowl. I giggled softly for the first time that day, handing him his portions of the food I had received. We ate together in comfortable silence. A yawn escaped me as took off the exterior of my armor. Stretching I pulled my hair down, the length on reaching my chin.

I laid down, feeling the small red dragon climbed up onto my chest, curling into a little ball. I would have smacked him off if I hadn't seen it as an innocent act. I closed my eye's, the day was finally over. We sat in silence for a long time.

"Thank you Mushu. ." I whispered as I fell asleep.

Had Sakura been awake she would have seen Mushu's smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me you didn't see the kiss coming XD. I had to! Lmfao. I actually cut it short because I've decided to update again tomorrow because I am so sweet. thought this WAS four pages in word. . . I don't know how it gets so short. Itachi's training will be oh so fun for poor Sakura. And not to mention she doesn't understand why she gets flustered over a hot man. I mean, she lived in a sheltered home without men around so. Hopefully writing on my own terms has helped the writing go more smoothly. I promise that it will only get better from here. <strong>


End file.
